


Lust And Death

by MichalieS



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Forced, Rape, Swords, Ugly Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichalieS/pseuds/MichalieS





	Lust And Death

The Witcher gave no mercy. He threw his sword at the witch.  
Impaled.  
She gave painful moans when he approached her. Then another sword to the mouth and through her head. This crone had done enough to Ciri and his beloved ones. Now that she is dead, he had nothing to his life anymore.   
All the corpses on the ground.  
Drowners.  
Water Hags.  
Ghouls and what else.  
The witch said words of an unpromising fate.  
Said things the Witcher felt his utter sanity slips away. He searched the corpse for Ciri's medallion.   
No.  
It's not here.  
"Ghuuooooogheeegh…" The witch moaned.  
She's still alive? But how? Geralt impaled her twice!  
Blood came out of her pierced mouth. She moaned of pain.  
The witch's rugged clothes were torn. He could see her dirty skin.  
At this moment, somehow, it seemed very inviting, considering she's a witch decades old.  
Geralt took his dagger and cut a slice of her clothe. He exposed her grisly breasts. He tended to them with his hands. The witch, still gargling of the sword in her throat. She tried her best to cast a spell.  
Any spell.  
Something to get rid of that man who takes hold of her chest. She did not enjoy this. The whore's father abuses her.  
His knowledge of having sex gave him the advantage he needed. He touched her breasts just the way to make her moan of pleasure this time. Alas she could not enjoy this situation. The swords impaling her are not going to stop hurting.   
Why did he start making love to a dying witch? No one can tell. Maybe his lust for vengeance? Or perhaps his desire to enjoy the sins of the flesh before his fated end?  
He took the sword out of her mouth.  
Slowly.  
she gave a gurgle then gave a shriek "Do not dare to touch me!" and tried to claw him with her nails.  
he used the sword to impale her left palm, then took his other sword out of her, and impaled her other palm.  
She screamed. Then he started tearing her lower clothe.   
He exposed her secret dreadful garden. He licked her huge clit, while she kept screaming. Her legs kicking and fussing about. She wanted no part in this, no matter how good looking he was to her. Her sisters are dead.  
Nothing makes her lust for a man now, although she wanted him before.  
He kept touching.  
Checking this witch's every inch.  
She had no choice but to loosen her limbs. After all, if she moves too much, she'd surly make the swords cut through her already impaled hands.  
She cried silently. Could a crone really cry? It seems it's possible. She kept kicking with her legs, might hoping it would make him leave her be.  
He parted her legs.  
His grip was firm.  
He wanted to enjoy every moment of dreaded lust.  
Then he took his member out and started stroking it, impatiently.  
Then, as soon as his dick was as hard as a tree, he stopped to glare at Weavess' tears.  
"A witch sheds tears?" he asked the ugly crone, impaled to the ground.  
What did he do?! He tries to rape a monster!  
Doesn't matter.  
Sex is her punishment.  
No matter how painful or cruel he might needs to be.  
He pushed himself inside her while she gave a groan.  
"You are not in a position to feel bad! Your pain doesn't compare to mine!!!" he screamed at her and started thrusting hard inside her.  
She gave a painful yelp when he grabbed her pierced arm. The sword started slicing through her palm.   
"I've… read the book of your… tale! You've no conscious at all! You killed your… mother to… become the ruler of Velen!"  
The witch gave a weep as she tried to keep up with his pace "You lie! She was a danger to all! She had to be killed!"  
He kept his movement aggressive and firm. He did not want to show any mercy. While the witch wept, he laughed and moaned.  
She looked away from him, while he gets his way. She was groaning of anger and sadness through her teeth. And his thrusting pace just grew faster and harder.  
He started groaning of lust. He was close to finish. And so he pulled out and opened her mouth. Her lips gave resistance. He started to move the sword impaled her right hand. She screamed, and he shoved himself inside her mouth. He started jerking off again. His sperm unleashed in her large jaw.  
He pushed himself so deep in her throat that she started choking. His sperm was foul and disgusting to her.  
Then he stood up and pulled his two blades out of her. She remained on the ground.  
weeping.  
Then he went to the hut looking for the medallion.  
The witch just remained there with her utter foul condition. She had no wish to kill him now.  
the prophesies do not lie.  
It is time for him to die just as the omens say.  
Monsters came along.  
She died a few moments after a Ghoul started to feast on his heart.


End file.
